<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing Notes by Bizarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119722">Passing Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra'>Bizarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Modern AU, prompted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU based on the prompt “Sitting at Starbucks while a pre-marital counseling session happens behind you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Kathryn Janeway set the venti cup of unflavored, unsweetened, and unblemished black coffee down on the table. She followed suit, pulling out the chair and setting the laptop up in front of her. She needed a quiet place to think. Well, Starbucks wasn’t exactly quiet, but it wasn’t home. She just needed to get this report done before her launch date.</p><p>She’d just pulled up the images and research from the Kepler System she’d be focusing on while based at the space station; when a woman and a couple took the three seats at the opposite end of the long table. The woman asked if she was going to use the full table, to which Kathryn shook her head. Kathryn took a drink of her coffee and settled down to work.</p><p>Half a cup into her coffee, a man pulled out the chair opposite hers and sat. She automatically scooted her computer and paperwork back so he’d have room, then glanced up as he thanked her in a quiet voice.</p><p>Her reply stuck in her throat as she realized she was looking at the most good looking man she’d seen in a very long time. He was dusky complected; had neatly combed black hair salted with grey that hid what looked like a tattoo over his left eye. And his eyes. His eyes were almost black. And they were looking right at her. Shit! She lowered her gaze quickly and muttered that he was welcome.</p><p>She heard him chuckle, then settle into his own work. She drank, then dove into the topographical speculation she was working on for Kepler 22b. The planet was habitable and had become her pet project. Until they had the ability to get a true photograph, it was Kathryn’s job to give the planet a ‘look’ based on the data they had on the planet.</p><p>A minor argument broke out among the couple at the other end of the table. Kathryn glanced up and noted the man across from her was smirking. God, he had dimples. She grinned back, nudging her head slightly toward the pair and giving her eyes a slight roll. Her smile broadened when he snickered.</p><p>Kathryn went back to her work and added in some mountains where the fuzzy Hubble image seemed to show. The woman at the end of the table continued speaking and by now it was clear she was giving the couple she arrived with pre-marital counseling. From the sounds of it, they definitely need it.</p><p>As she rendered out the addition to her planet, she saw something being pushed toward her from Mister Gorgeous. A note. He was passing her a note like they were in grade school. She looked up at him and noted a mischievous glint in his eye; she took the note and read: <i>What are the odds they’re divorced within their first year</i></p><p>She chuckled, wrote a reply: <i>Bold of you to assume they make it to the wedding</i>, and then slid the note his way.</p><p>He had a delightful laugh. She looked up and was unprepared for what his expression did to her. That smile lit his entire being. Her stomach flipped in a way it hadn’t in years. Those dimples should be licensed as weapons. Her computer dinged, and she jumped. B’Elanna, her scientific partner texting about potential minerals that could be on the planet.</p><p>Right, her planet. She absently reached for her coffee and tipped the cup to her mouth. She made a face when the liquid was cold. She must have sounded her displeasure, because Hot Stuff across the way gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Refill?” He asked. Even his voice was sexy. Now she had to find hers.</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” She responded.</p><p>He shook his head. “I’m heading up there, anyway. What’re you drinking?”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>He regarded her with a look.</p><p>She smiled, “all right. Just black coffee.”</p><p>“That’s it?” He sounded surprised. “Nothing fancy? You seem like the latte — “ at her raised eyebrow, he smirked, “plain it is. Dark roast, I assume? Black as your soul?” He added with a wink.</p><p>She laughed, “darker.”</p><p>He chuckled, “one venti black coffee for the red-headed she-devil coming up.”</p><p>Kathryn couldn’t contain the burst of laughter. The three at the end of the table glanced her way, and she lifted her hand. “Sorry.”</p><p>Kepler 22b was staring at her, with half a mountain range, but Kathryn wondered about the man who was obviously flirting with her. Or was he? Perhaps he was just being friendly. She propped her chin in her hand and watched toward the front counter for his return. She idly wondered if he was single.</p><p>Then she shook off the thought. The last thing she needed was to be thinking of a relationship a month before literally leaving the planet for half a year. Would be just her luck to meet mister right at the wrong time.</p><p>He came around the corner, and her gaze gravitated to him. He was broad, but not overly so. Tall; looked damned good in dark suit pants, and a crisp white shirt loosened at the collar. No tie. But was he single? And why did she care?</p><p>“Your soul-dark coffee, milady.” He set the cup down with a flourish. She smiled and thanked him when she noticed the name scrawled on the cup. <i>Red-Headed She Devil</i>. Her laughter bubbled over as she tipped the warm cup lightly in his direction. God please let him be single.</p><p>They both then settled into their work. Kathryn IM’d B’Elanna back that she’d met the most gorgeous man alive, and the two women embarked on a conversation about men, her friend having a low opinion of them owing to the doghouse, B’Elanna’s husband was in presently.</p><p>Another note. Kathryn glanced up and met smiling brown eyes. She took the paper and read: <i>They’re arguing over dogs vs cats now. That marriage is doomed. </i></p><p>She snorted and wrote back: <i>Perhaps that argument is just hiding a deeper issue</i>.  She slid the paper back in his direction.</p><p>His smile broadened, and he replied, <i>Let me guess, he’s too close to his mother and she has daddy issues?</i></p><p>She read and gave him a mock serious look, lifting an eyebrow, then replied: <i>Maybe she’s allergic to cats and it’s that simple.</i></p><p>The therapist at the end of the table was now giving her charges ‘homework’, which were met with a groan of disdain from the potential groom and he abruptly left the table.</p><p>Kathryn looked to the man across from her and made a ‘hmm’ face. He gave his head a subtle shake and jotted down another note.<br/>
</p><p>
<i>I think we’re witnessing tragedy.</i></p><p>She replied: <i>I think she can do better.</i></p><p>He nodded decisively. At that moment his phone rang. He mouthed, “sorry” and answered. He was clearly speaking to a business partner. As he spoke, he focused back onto his work, so did she. Kep22 needed her damned mountains.</p><p>In the next half hour, Kathryn added in an ocean, and a few forests to her world, The counselor and the couple finally left, with the pair barely speaking. Mister Sexy across from her was working diligently.  Even though they now had the table to themselves, he slipped another note to her, this time on his left. Kathryn wasn’t ashamed to admit that she looked at his ring finger. Empty. Yes! Her brain immediately reminded her that didn’t necessarily mean unattached. Then she read the note: <i>I’m going to assume from your earlier comment, you’re allergic to cats. Does this mean you’re a dog person?</i></p><p>He’s perceptive too. She quickly typed to B’Elanna, “I think I’m in love and I don’t even know the man’s name.” She answered his note: <i>I’m horrendously allergic to cats and yes, I am a dog person. I’ve got a setter named Mollie</i>.  She slid the note back.</p><p>There were those dimples again. He was going to kill her with those.  Her notification dinged, and she looked at her friend’s reply. <i>Dios Mio, get the man’s name! And send me a picture!</i></p><p>She looked up to find he was watching her. She felt the blood rush to her face and prayed she didn’t redden, but knowing her damned pale Irish skin she was as red as a tomato. “What?” Her damned voice cracked. For the love of God she was an astrophysicist, why was she acting like a teenager?</p><p>“What are you doing for dinner tonight?”</p><p>You.</p><p>Oh shit, she didn’t say that out loud did she? No. He didn’t react like she did. Whew, She cleared her throat. “I didn’t really have plans.” Both B’Elanna and Kep would understand.</p><p>“I know of a wonderful seafood place right off the water in Cocoa Beach. That is if you aren’t allergic to fish too.” He asked her with … oh God he could smile constantly for all she cared.</p><p>She snickered and dropped her eyes for a moment, seeing the multiple <i>what’s happening</i>  messages from B’Elanna. She shook her head, “no. Just cats.”  She propped her chin on her interlaced hands, “they give me horrible rashes.”</p><p>“Tell me, how does a she-devil go through life allergic to cats. Aren’t they supposed to be familiars?” He asked her as he closed the lid of his computer and packed up.</p><p>She followed suit, typing a quick, <i>We’re going to dinner, talk to you later.</i>  message to her friend. She gave him a look, lifted her brow suggestively and replied, “I might have other familiars.”</p><p>His lips crooked briefly, as he stood and gathered his items. “Shall I drive us, or do you want to meet me at the restaurant?”</p><p>Kathryn stood, wrapped her electrical cords up, then slipped the laptop into its case. “Which restaurant were you thinking?” She straightened, “we also seem to have forgotten something rather important.” She held out her hand, “Kathryn Janeway.”</p><p>It was his turn to dip his head and hide a smile. Her knees practically turned to jelly. He took her hand and she could swear she felt a tingle clear to her toes. “Chakotay.” He told her as he shook her hand warmly.</p><p>“That’s an interesting name.” She repeated it, letting the hard letters play along her throat, “Is it a first or last name?”</p><p>“It’s my only name. I’m Native American and my parents are traditionalists.” He explained.</p><p>“It’s a wonderful name. Does it mean anything particular?”</p><p>She let him lead her toward the door, tossing her cup in the trash as they left the building. His gentle laugh drifted across her ear. “My mother says it means Boy Who Does the Dishes,” her laughter joined his, “but my father says it means Wolf That Drinks From the River. I’m more inclined to believe him.”</p><p>She nodded, “It sounds more logical.”</p><p>He nodded. “but it's too long to fit on my business cards.” He stopped at a grey Honda CRV. “This is me. I can drive if you’d like, then just drop you back here.”</p><p>Kathryn thought for a second. “How about you follow me to my place, I can drop off my car and then we won’t have to worry about the second vehicle?” Something in the back of her mind tried to remind her that this was a total stranger she was leading straight to her house, but she innately trusted that this man would not do her harm. She pointed to a red Volkswagen Jetta. “That’s me.”</p><p>He nodded, “where am I following you to?”</p><p>She turned to him and hesitated, “Uh, Atlantic Blvd.”</p><p>“Condo, or house?”</p><p>She crinkled her face, slightly, “house. Is that a problem?”</p><p>He gave her a warm assuring look, “of course not. How’s your view?”</p><p>“Amazing.” She made an obvious show of looking him over. “Oh! You mean the house.” She shrugged, “It’s good too.”</p><p>“Cheeky she-devil.” He gave her a wink and moved to his door. “Go. I’ll follow you.”</p><p>With a grin, she walked the three spaces to her car. As she unlocked it and opened the door, she heard him call, “Hey, Kathryn.” She glanced at his direction and could see him giving her a once over as well. “My view is amazing too.”</p><p>She was still laughing when she started her car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>